


Time Away

by xanderslasher



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderslasher/pseuds/xanderslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander needs some time away from Sunnydale. Things don't go quite as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Away

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to have notes at the end as to not spoil anything. This is un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine. Any con-crit is greatly appreciated as well as any feedback you might like to add. This was started as a prompt fill from Camp Nanowrimo in July of 2015. Just something small and it has turned into something around 10,000 words. I haven't written much in the BTVS fandom in quite some time but it was this fandom and Xangel in particular that really started me on my writing adventure.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day,  
> Jeremy

It wasn't easy to just up and leave but Xander knew that they would understand. They would understand that he just needed his private time.

He didn't know how they would take it that his private time was being had in Los Angeles but he knew they would get over it eventually.

He did need time though. Things were just too real in Sunnydale. Joyce's death hadn't been unexpected in that she was sick but they had thought that she was going to get better.

You could never prepare for it. All you could do was get through it.

As he began to merge onto the freeway, he heard the first sign that this little trip was going to be a bit more fun than he'd initially thought. He knew that he hadn't had a thing in his trunk so the somewhat soft thud from the back of his car let him know that he had something in his trunk that hadn't been there before.

Did he have a stowaway?

Oh how shit was going to hit the fan but he had to smile. She was going to be more trouble than he was now.

**\---o(0)o---**

“I'm glad that you came,” Angel said when Xander stepped up onto the curb outside his office building.

“Missed you too, Big Guy,” Xander said, moving in close to the dark haired vampire, nuzzling into Angel's neck, sliding his arms inside the long black coat.

“My sweet boy,” Angel said, holding his lover close. “Did you tell them that you were leaving?”

“No. I figured it wasn't that big a deal. They'll get over my leaving without saying anything. They know we're all grieving in our own ways.”

“Yeah, but your way is in the arms of a vampire,” Angel said, gripping him tighter in emphasis.

Just when Xander was about to respond to that, there was thump from his trunk.

“Xander?” Angel asked.

“Oh yeah. Wanna see something funny as shit. Okay. You know that Jack In The Box toy. Well watch this,” he said as he hit the trunk release on his cars remote.

“You knew she was in there?” Angel asked, slightly amused.

“Yeah. Ain't it great? It's like a Jack In The Box but its Girl In A Trunk.”

“What the hell, Xander. You knew I was in there and you still left me there?”

“Well, I figured if you were crazy enough to stow away in my car in the first place, you could very well take care in the trunk.”

“You know I ought to beat the crap out of you for that,” she said and then she softened slightly seeing Xander still inside Angel's duster. “So the two of you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Xander said, kind of bashfully.

“Awe isn't he just cute when he's all shy and girly,” Cordelia said, walking out of the office.

“You bitch. I can't believe that I ever dated you,” he said, kissing her cheek as she walked by.

“Oh please. It was a privilege for you to date me,” she said, smiling. “Now, you know B is gonna be going crazy when she finds out that you're missing?”

“I uh, I sort of left a note,” she said.

“How the hell do you leave a note saying that you are leaving by hiding in someone's trunk?”

“I didn't tell them that of course but I told them that I was going with Xander.”

“Where exactly? I didn't say I was leaving to anyone. In fact, how the hell did you know that I was leaving?”

“I spy real good, Xander. No one suspects me.”

“That's true. She's assumed to be all innocent when in fact, she's the one that everyone needs to watching,” Xander said. “Okay well. This shit is gonna hit the fan quick. I need to call Buffy and let her know what is going and then she is going to have to come and get you.”

“Couldn't I just stay in LA until you go back?”

“This is not a vacation for you, Dawn. I'm sorry but it really was a little foolish of you running away. Don't get me wrong, I do understand where you are coming from. I really do. But with Glory sniffing around to get her hands on you, it's just not smart to go running off.”

“Like you did?” Dawn shot back.

“Dawnie, things are. . .”

“I know. Thing are crazy. Mom is gone and she's not ever coming back. But its all been about Buffy. Everyone is concerned about Buffy and how she is doing. No one has really looked at me.”

“Everyone is just kinda in shock. It's not that we don't care about you,” Xander said, moving away from Angel reluctantly to wrap his arms around the young girl. “We all do but you have to understand, it is tough on all of us. Joyce, she was like a Mom to all of us. She was always the one there for us, now, it's like we all lost our mother.”

“I get that. I do. I. . . I know that I didn't think this through. Do you want me to call Buffy and explain to her what I did?”

“Well, I think that would be very mature of you,” Xander said. “Cor, for now, can she stay with you?”

“Yeah. C'mon,” Cordy said, taking Dawn's hand in hers. “We can have a sleep over.”

“God help us all. Hell, if those two team up,” Xander said, sliding back up to his lover as they watched the two walk off towards Cordelia's apartment. “they could probably defeat Glory all by themselves.”

“It'd definitely be a force to be reckoned with,” Angel said, turning them towards the door. “Let's go inside. I know you're exhausted.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“Uhh, B, you may not. . .”

“What Cordelia? What shouldn't I do?” the blonde asked turning to stare her down as she made to open Angel's bedroom doors.

“You know what. Go right ahead,” she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” Buffy said and Cordelia couldn't help but smile.

If she was going to be a bitch, she damn well deserved the shock that she was seeing.

**\---o(0)o---**

Buffy was frozen. Shock set it as she saw the writhing bodies on the bed.

There on the bed was Angel, naked in his entirety and beneath him, someone she was definitely not expecting.

“Oh Xander. Oh fuck. Love you, my sweet boy,” Angel moaned out as his face shifted.

“That's right. Show me that demon inside you,” Xander panted out as he locked ankles as his legs wrapped tighter around the vampire's waist.

“Oh god,” Buffy said again, this time as her supposed friend willingly offered his neck to the vampire.

Making her way from the room, she grabbed Dawn by the arm.

“We have to go now,” Buffy said.

“What? Why?”

“Because Angelus is back,” Buffy said, stopping only when Cordelia busted out laughing.

“Are you crazy? That's not Angelus.”

“Sure about that? Are you? Because I just saw Xander get bit and if that's not Angelus, then I don't know what is.”

“Buffy, before acting all rash, why don't you sit down, calm down and talk to them?” Cordelia said.

“Well, I have to say, that was not how I expected you finding out about our relationship,” Xander said, walking into the kitchen just mere moments later, clad only in a pair of shorts, a slight trace of blood still visible on his neck.

“I tried to stop her but she wanted to be a bitch, so I let her find out. Sorry Xan,” Cordelia said, handing him a rag. “Yah gotta little somethin' on your neck.”

“Oh yeah, heh,” he said, dabbing at the small line of blood. “Thanks.”

“Okay. What damn bizarro world did I wake up in?” Buffy said, wanting to bang her head against the table.

“Listen, Buff, things aren't as bad as they seem. Sure Angel and I are dating but it's nothing against you or anything. And I just needed to get away from Sunnydale and what with Joyce passing. I. . . I needed some affection and closeness.”

“And that. . . that bite on your neck. That's affection?”

“For a vampire, yeah, it is,” Xander said, smiling when Angel walked back into the room, equal to Xander in his level of near nakedness.

“I would never do anything that he didn't want, Buffy. You should know that. I never hurt you or did anything you didn't want.”

“Yeah okay. But the entire time we were together, you were gay?”

“Angel and I didn't get together until after graduation, Buff. He was never unfaithful to you.”

“That's kind of not what I meant. I mean, you're gay. I see that but what were we?”

“I'm not gay, Buffy. I love Xander, yes but I loved you too.”

“He's trying to say that he's bi, B,” Cordelia said.

“And you Xander? Have you always. . .”

“Can I answer that?” Cordelia asked, raising her hand and everything.

“Sure,” Xander said, smiling, making his way to the fridge to grab a bag of blood then heading to the microwave.

“See, Xander and I, we dated and it was fun but honestly, I think he always liked dick. I mean, he never really had a fashion sense of his own but he knew what looked good on me and that says something. But I don't hate him for it. He has got good taste in men. I'll give him that.”

“But what about all the snide remarks that you used to make about Angel when he was in Sunnydale?” Buffy asked.

“Lies, all lies,” Xander said, handing a now warm mug of blood to Angel.

“So, what? The two of you are like this happily married couple now?”

The two looked at each other and smiled.

“Naw,” they said in unison.

“Okay, I have woken up in some freaky world.”

“Nope, just another normal day in SoCal, Buff,” Xander said.

“Okay. Let's say for a minute that I'm good with this. Which, I don't know yet. What's to keep Angelus from coming back out?”

“I've talked to Willow. She. . . When she re-ensouled Angel, she fixed the curse to not break again. There is no more happiness clause in it anymore.”

“She. . . The reason that we. . . If things were different, Angel, why couldn't we have stayed together? I thought we broke up because of what happened with your soul.”

“Buffy, things were never really going to work for us. You're a slayer. I'm a vampire. I loved you. I truly did but it wasn't a match made in Heaven. Sworn enemies.”

“I. . . I guess you're right,” Buffy admitted. “Listen, I hate to ask this but can Dawn stay here?”

She still didn't know what to think of this new revelation from her friend and ex but she needed to protect Dawn and this seemed like a good place to hide her.

“Hide her somewhere that Glory won't think to look for her?” Xander asked.

“Exactly. I mean, if you don't have the room, maybe she can stay at Cordelia's?”

“No. She can stay here if she wants. We. . . There's another room at the back,” Angel said.

“I don't want to put you out or anything.”

“Buffy, I'm happy to help you any way that I can. Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean that I don't still care about you.”

“Thank you, Angel,” Buffy said, hugging him.

Hearing a growl from across the room, Buffy turned slightly, definitely not expecting the glowing green eyes looking back at her from a beast ready to pounce.

**\---o(0)o---**

“Buffy, back away slowly.”

“Uhh, Xander?” Buffy asked, slowly backing away from Angel.

The growling continued, quieter now, as Xander made his way over to Angel standing in front of his vampire.

“Ummm, okay. What the hell?” Buffy asked. “I thought Giles took care of this little problem?”

“Calm, Xander,” Angel said, pressing his hand to the brunette's back.

“Sorry. Buffy, I uh. I meant no harm. I and my hyena, we do get jealous at times. Angel and I, we've only been together for a few weeks now and things are still new. Ya know.”

“No I get that but the green eyes and the hyena. What is up with that? Didn't Giles get rid of the hyena spirit?”

“Well, that's the thing. He couldn't. I did lead him to believe that he did but the spirit was never really gone. He couldn't have gone that far without probably killing me.”

“So all this time you have had this wild hyena spirit and you have said nothing.”

“She's not wild. She was at first because it was in her nature but she has grown since the whole eating the teacher thing in high school.”

“Fine. Okay. Is there anything else that I need to know? I mean, I am starting to reconsider leaving Dawn here.”

“Don't think we would ever let anything happen to her,” Xander said. “Hell, if anything it makes it that much safer for her to be here.”

“Do you think that if it came down to it, you could protect her?” she asked, looking between Angel and Xander.

“I don't know Buffy,” Angel said. “We would do everything in our power to protect her.”

“We'd die to protect her, Buffy,” Cordelia said and Buffy just turned, jaw dropped.

“Who are you?” Buffy deadpanned.

“Things aren't the same that they were back in Sunnydale. I've changed and so have these two.”

“I can see that. Okay. I have some bags in the car with Dawn's things in them.”

“You had already planned on leaving me here, didn't you?” Dawn asked.

“Yep and I made sure that I brought your little purple giraffe too.”

“Buffy!” Dawn said, looking around, blushing.

“Let's go get your bags.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“Okay, if you want to just set your things in the living room, you can. We are going to need to move some stuff out of the spare room room first,” Angel said, smiling at her.

“You know, you're not all dicky like Buffy said.”

“Well, thank you,” Angel said, actually smiling.

“Dawn!” Buffy said.

“No Buffy. It's alright. I understand. There is some bad blood between us. I mean, I did kill one of your teachers and torture your friends. So I guess being a little dicky is a nice way of putting it.”

“You and I are so going to talk about secrets one day,” Buffy whispered to Dawn as she sat the last bag down out side the back bedroom door.

“I have to say, you're a lot cuter than Riley,” Dawn said, sticking her tongue at her sister.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

**\---o(0)o---**

“ _This is completely crazy_ ,” Buffy thought as she made her way back up to her car.

It was really too much to take all in at one time. Xander was dating Angel. Hell, they were way more along than just casual dating.

He still had his hyena. Looking back now though, she could see that. She couldn't see how she had missed it. He was a lot more confident and even stronger than he had been before.

But that too could have been caused less by the hyena and more by his relationship with her vampire ex-boyfriend.

Dawn was crazy to think that Angel was cuter than Riley.

Well, that wasn't completely true. She had fallen in love with Angel when she had first seen him but had it been true love?

She wasn't sure about that. Did Xander love Angel? Angel had said it to him but did Xander love Angel? Was Angel just saying it in the midst of passion?

It was all just too much for her to think about at the moment.

“Buff,” Xander said, walking out to her car.

“Thank you for watching out for her,” Buffy said.

“Like Cor said, we would die for her. We're all family.”

“I know.”

“Listen, will you tell Willow that I am sorry for taking off?”

“I will. What should I say of you and Angel?”

“Umm, well. I don't know if I want you to say anything.”

“Are you scared of what the rest of the gang might think? I mean, Willow is into girls now so I don't see it being a big deal.”

“Yeah but I feel like it might freak them out that I am not just dating a guy but I'm dating a vampire.”

“What matters is that you're happy. Are you happy, Xander?” she asked, leaning against the side of her car.

Happy. He was happy. He had an amazing boyfriend who loved him and who he loved as well.

“Yeah. I really am happy. I'm sorry that I never said anything about any of this,” he said, motioning around at the entirety that was Los Angeles. “This is all new to me and you know, my last serious relationship was Cordelia and we saw how that ended.”

“It was because you kissed another girl while we were dating. Then I got impaled on rebar. That was so not the kind of relationship that I was looking for. But we left things on a good note,” Cordelia said, walking out of the office.

“Do you have like super-sonic hearing or something and just know when people are talking about you?” Buffy asked.

“Probably because that's not the first time that she has done that today.”

“But don't let how our relationship worked out in any way influence how you see future relationships working out. Besides, you and Angel, you two are pretty happy looking together.”

“We are. I know it sounds crazy considering all the jibes I made at him when he was in Sunnydale but I think that that had to do with my insecurities. Things are different now. I'm older now. I've matured. Hell, blowing up your high school will kinda do that to you.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well, I'm gonna head home,” Cordelia said.

“Are you sure that you're alright with Dawn staying here? I mean, I know you and Angel want your alone time and everything.”

“It's okay. I mean, it's not like we have to be horizontal all the time.”

“If you're sure. I wouldn't want to put either of you out in any way,” she said.

“It's alright, Buffy. But do keep us in the loop of everything in Sunnydale. I wasn't planning on staying indefinitely but since Dawn is here, I guess I will be. I love Angel too much to inflict Dawn on him by himself for too long.”

“Wow,” she said, smiling softly.

“What?” he asked.

“You love him.”

He couldn't help but smile.

“I do love him.”

“Does he treat you right?”

“He. . . He's a good man. Our first date was walking around the town and just talking. He was lonely. He knew that he had to leave Sunnydale but he missed us.”

“We all need to catch up when the whole Glory thing is over.”

“Definitely. Drive safe, Buffy.”

“I'll call you tomorrow to check on Dawn.”

“Kay,” he said.

**\---o(0)o---**

“What is all this stuff?” Dawn asked as she opened a dusty box while sitting in the middle of the living room floor.

“Don't ask me. I have no idea what he keeps in there. Hell, for all I knew it was dead bodies or something,” Xander said, flopping down on the couch.

**\---o(0)o---**

“Think this is a good idea?” Xander asked Angel as they sat in the kitchen while Xander ate pizza that they'd had delivered for him and Dawn.

“Sure. She'll be okay. Her and Cordelia can run the office during the day and you and I can patrol at night.”

“I can't believe that Buffy knows about us now,” Xander said, his hand resting on Angel's.

“Scared?”

“Naw. It's different but it was going to have to come to light eventually. I have wanted them to know for a long time,” Xander said, sliding into Angel's lap, wrapping his arms around the vampire's neck. “I want to scream from the rooftops that you are mine.”

“How did I never see the want in your eyes back in Sunnydale?” Angel said, kissing Xander's chin and on up his jaw.

“There are children living in this apartment now,” Dawn said, walking through the kitchen to the fridge.

“We have clothes on, little girl,” Xander said. “Shouldn't you be in bed?”

“I'm going. I just wanted some warm milk. It's strange sleeping in a different bed.”

“Well, you're the one who wanted to stay here until I went back to Sunnydale. I guess you're getting your wish,” Xander said, not moving from his spot on Angel's lap.

“I'm just glad that I don't have to go to school for a while.”

“That's okay. We're going to have Cordy teaching you about running an office. You're gonna help her keep office upstairs while the two of us patrol at night.”

“Can't I help patrol?”

“Do you think I'm stupid? I am not going to be responsible for you getting yourself killed when you're supposed to be here to keep you alive.”

“Fine. Cordy seems like a lot of fun. Maybe we can go shopping or something.”

“We'll see about that one. You might think it's all fun and games but Cordy's not as superficial as she used to be.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“So she's alright?” Willows asked as she and Buffy sat in the living room.

“Yeah. She's fine.”

“So Xander is staying with Angel? Huh. Weird.”

“Why is it so weird?”

“Well he never really seemed to care for Angel all that much when he was here in Sunnydale but now it's like they are best friends or something.”

“Things change, Will. People change and sometimes it might be an unexpected change but it can be for the better.”

“You seem like you know more than you're letting on.”

“It's not my place to say anything, Willow.”

“Is Xander back with Cordelia or something?”

“Not exactly.”

Willow had a confused look on her face and Buffy could hear the gears turning in the redhead's brain.

Then her eyes bugged out and she gasped.

“No way!”

“What?” Buffy asked, not wanting to out her friend if she hadn't put two and two together and gotten four.

“Angel and Xander?”

“I'm not saying anything.”

“But Angel and Xander are together. Oh my goddess. I can't believe that he didn't say anything. I have half a mind to go down to L.A. right now and beat him with a shovel. Oh the shovel talk. I have to give that to Angel now. Do you think he would go all grrr on me if I threatened him with a shovel.”

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Babble like that and not stop to breath.”

“TakeS quite a bit of practice. So they are together.”

“Fine. Yes. They are together.”

“Why didn't you want to say anything?”

“I told Xander that I wouldn't. He was nervous about how people would react to finding out about it. Not necessarily to his being gay but to his being gay and dating a vampire.”

“Why would any of us have a problem with it?”

“Well, you did have a problem with it when I was dating the same vampire.”

“But we have all grown up since then. Things have changed.”

“Okay, we have all grown up but how do you think Giles will take it? He was definitely not thrilled when I was dating Angel.”

“True. I don't envy anyone having to tell him.”

“Maybe we should just keep it between us for now and not tell Giles.”

“Can I tell Tara?”

“Sure. But make sure that she knows it's just between the three of us for now.”

“Okay,” Willow said, making to make her way back to bed. “Coming to bed?”

“No. I'll be up in a little bit.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Night Wills.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“So Peaches done hooked up with the boy?” Spike said, sauntering into the kitchen as Buffy sipped on a cup of tea.

“Do you ever not eavesdrop on other people's conversations?”

“Not really. No. I gotta stay ahead of the game and listening in on people keeps me there.”

“Oh fine. Yeah. Xander and Angel have started dating. But you can't tell Giles. He is totally going to freak out when he finds out and I want to spare that for Xander as long as possible.”

“Why?”

“Because Xander deserves it. He. . . He's happy, Spike. He's happy with Angel and I am happy with Riley. Willow is happy with Tara. It's all as it should be.”

“Is it though, Slayer? Are you really happy with Captain Cardboard?”

“What would you know about it, Bleached Wonder?”

“I know more than you think. I know that you push him away. I know that you hardly let him in when he tries be supportive guy for you.”

“Why do you even care?”

Spike was sort of at a loss for what to say to that one. True he had ulterior motives for his watching of Buffy and Riley's relationship but could he tell her that? Could he tell her that he had a connection to Riley that was unlike anything that she could ever hope to have with the man?

How could he tell Buffy that he had tasted the commando's blood and how he dreamed of the man while he slept in her basement.

How could he tell her that her own boyfriend was feeling the pull of the connection himself. How they couldn't be in the same room with one another without seeming to gravitate towards one another.

“I care, alright, Slayer. Just leave it at that.”

“Talk about Angel being a poof,” Buffy said, heading down the hallway to head upstairs to her room.

**\---o(0)o---**

He'd planned on showing Buffy what her boyfriend just happened to be getting up to at night but after their little conversation earlier, he decided against it.

No, he had something else in mind.

Making his way through the house, he felt the pull of his connection growing stronger as he made his way to the upstairs bedroom.

Opening the door, he made his way into the room, grabbing the dark haired vampire from at Riley's side.

“What the hell, Spike?” Riley said, furious at the intrusion into the room.

“Shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you, pet,” he said as he dusted the dazed vampire.

“Spike?” Riley said slowly as the blonde advanced on him.

“Don't tell me you can't feel it, even at this very moment. Don't tell me that you don't feel the tug at your heart even a little bit.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Riley asked but he could see something different in the vampire's eyes.

A longing. A sadness.

It was then that he felt a tightening in his chest.

He couldn't help but reach up and caress the vampire's cheek.

“See, I knew it was there.”

“Why?”

“Do you not know what they gave you when you were within the initiative?”

“They gave me vitamins and steroids. Nothing more.”

“The shots that they gave you weren't just filled with steroids, love. They had my blood in it as well. It was a way of increasing your strength. They just never knew of the bond that it created.”

“Bond?”

“Yeah. The reason why a vampire kills a person when they feed is so that no sort of bond is created. Finish 'em off and you're good to go. When you create a childe, though, you share blood and it creates a bond. Or when you take a mate, even a human mate. It's rare but a vampire can take a human mate and when they share blood, it creates a deep bond between them.”

“You. . . you think we have sort of mate bond?” Riley asked. “But I'm not gay.”

“You humans and your hang ups on sexuality. It isn't about gender. At least it shouldn't be. I see you and Buffy, Riley. You know that she doesn't truly care about you. Hell, if she did, why would you be here instead of with her.”

“I. . . This place. . .”

“I know why you are here. I get it. I was turned because I followed a pretty girl into a dark alley after the girl I thought was the love of my life shot me down. I know better than you might think.”

“But I don't look at guys the same way that I do girls. I've never. . .”

“Can ya really tell me that you have never, ever looked at a guy and thought about what it might be like to be in his arms. When two men are together they know what the other needs, almost on an instinctual level because it's what they themselves need.”

Riley had to admit that he had once thought about it. It was different when you were in the army though. You were with men day in and day out but there were policies in place that strictly forbid the kind of things that Spike was implying.

“Did they give you my blood?” Riley asked.

“No. That's why the bond is not all that strong.”

“Do you. . .” Riley began, looking at the still bleeding wound on his forearm.

“Not yet, Love. Crazy as it might sound, I don't want to hurt Buffy. So if you think you might be interested in seeing where this might lead, you have a decision to make regarding the Slayer.”

“That does sound crazy. You're a vampire, shouldn't you want to try to hurt the slayer in any way possible.”

“I've never cheated though. In all my years, I have never cheated on any of the people that I have been with. Besides, Drusilla was really the only one I have been with and she left for some slime demon down in Mexico.”

“Spike, I don't know what I want right now.”

“That's fine, mate. Don't rush into anything. But know that I will be waiting when you figure out what it is that you want.”

“Wow. Okay. Thanks.”

“But promise me that you are going to stop coming here. I'd hate to have you die before I get a taste,” he said, touching Riley's bottom lip before he made to leave.

“Spike, you. . . you maybe wanna grab a beer sometime?”

Spike had to smile. A beer. A straight guy's way of asking a bloke out on a date.

“Sounds good, Love.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“So how are Buffy and Riley?” Angel asked as he and Xander laid in bed.

“Jealous?” Xander asked.

“Hardly,” Angel said, snuggling into Xander's side, hooking a leg over his lover's. “I just want her to be happy.”

“You really are a good man, Angel. But sadly, I don't think it's gonna work for them. Buffy, she just has too much going on with her slayer duties. She has the weight of the world on her shoulders and it is causing problems with her relationship. But do you want to hear something a little crazy.”

“What?”

“I think Spike has feelings for Riley.”

“What?!”

“I see Spike staring at Riley a lot. I know it sounds crazy but Spike seems to perk up when Riley enters the room.”

“Well, wouldn't surprise me if it were him having feelings for Buffy,” Angel said.

“But if that were the case, why would he perk up when Riley enters the room?”

“Spike has always been an enigma.”

“Wrapped in a conundrum, huh?” Xander said, laughing lightly.

“Most definitely. I hate to hear that she and Riley aren't working out. But I do understand the whole weight of the world thing.”

“I know. It's sad that she can't find happiness. I know that one day she will though. How can fate be so evil that it would keep her unhappy for her entire life.”

“Guess that makes sense,” Angel said.

“So you don't think Spike could be itchin to get into Riley's pants?”

“I guess he could be but I don't know. Spike hasn't been into men much.”

“Were you and him ever together?”

“I created him, Xan. He is my childe.”

“So that's a yes?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I have to say that's pretty hot.”

“Horny little devil,” Angel said, straddling Xander's waist.

“Yeah but I'm your horny little devil,” Xander said, grabbing Angel's arms, using the element of surprise to flip them over, so he was on top.

“That you are, my sweet boy.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“Buffy, can I talk to you?” Riley asked, walking towards the back of the magic box.

“Is everything alright?” she asked.

“Listen, I. . .”

She could tell that something definitely was not alright.

“Buffy, I think we should see other people.”

“I. . .”

This was definitely not what she was expecting.

“What have I done?”

“Buffy, it's not you. Really. It's me. I. . . We both have other commitments in our lives right now and I think it would be best for each of us.”

“Have you. . .? Have you met someone else?”

“Sort of.”

“And she gives you what I can't?”

“Umm, it's not actually a girl,” Riley said, hesitantly.

“Oh my god,” Buffy said, her face paling. “I think I'm gonna be sick.”

“Buffy, I. . . “

“Oh my god. I turned another one. What the hell is wrong with me?”

“You. . . What are you talking about?”

“First Angel. Now you. My god. Is it me, Riley? Do I turn men gay?” she asked.

“Angel's gay?”

“Oh uh. Yeah. He says it's a vampire thing. That it doesn't matter when you're a vampire. You love who you love and don't let that pesky gender thing get in the way.”

“Huh?” Riley said, smiling a little.

“Don't go getting any ideas about Angel. He's already taken,” Buffy said.

“Really? You really think I'd be interested in your ex, Buffy?”

“Then what was that huh about?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Why are you not beating the hell out of me right now?” Riley asked.

“I know. It's crazy right? I'm finding that as of late, I am a lot more reasonable about things.”

“Well, that's good. You may not be so reasonable though when you find out who I have an interest in.”

“Is it Giles?”

“Is Giles gay too?”

“No. Well, not that I know of but he's all stuffy and bookie. Totally not your type.”

“Well, what is my type?” he asked, sitting down on a stack of pallets next to his now ex girlfriend.

“Well, I thought it was strong blondes but now, I'm not quite so sure.”

“Funny thing. That still is my type.”

“No way,” she said, having thought about that for a second. “Spike? Seriously. You are leaving me for Spike?”

“Buffy, the Initiative. They gave me more than just steroids. They were giving me Spike's blood. I didn't really realize it until he came to me a few nights ago but I have been feeling drawn towards him. He has felt it to.”

“So you were cheating on me with Spike?”

“Never cheated. Hell, believe it or not but Spike was insistent that I break things off with you before me and him went anywhere. I mean, we had a couple beers at Willie's the other day and talked but other than that. Nothing.”

“I swear I have woken up in some bizarro world and I'm the only normal one left.”

“Just another normal day on the Hellmouth, if you ask me.”

“Yeah. Right.”

**\---o(0)o---**

Angel was gay. Riley was gay. What the hell was going on? Was it her?

“Could it really be me?” Buffy asked, even as she sparred with a no-name vamp in the cemetery.

“It could be,” he said.

“You don't even know what you're talking about. Die already,” she said as she staked him.

“You don't really think that it's you, do you?” Spike asked, walking from around a mausoleum.

“You know, you really freak me the hell out sometimes.”

“What'd I do this time?”

“Riley told me how you said that you didn't want to hurt me by doing anything with him before he broke up with me.”

“I said no such thing. I wanted to fuck him right then and there. Think I care about your feelings, one bit? No sirree.”

“You can't lie now. I know he was telling the truth.”

“Tell anyone I care and I'll kill you.”

“You could try but that little chip in your head won't let you,” she said, tapping on his head, laughing as she did so.

“So why are you so calm?”

“Like I told Riley. I have no idea. I feel like I have woken up in some weird alternate universe and things are just not as they should be.”

“Do you think you and Riley are meant to be?”

“I don't know. I thought Angel and I were meant to be and that didn't turn out right either. I don't know what is supposed to be.”

“Things have a tendency to work out the way that they are meant to.”

“Guess you're right about that. I just want to know when I am going to get my guy.”

“Ever think that you might be meant to be with a chick?” Spike asked.

“Uh yeah. No! Sorry, I don't like girls.”

“How do you know until you've tried it?”

“You're just gross, Spike. I should stake you just for even talking about that. Yuck!”

“Don't knock it till you try it, Slayer,” Spike called after her before turning and heading back to his crypt, to his sleeping commando.

**\---o(0)o---**

“Where'd you go?” Riley asked when Spike slid back into bed.

“Awe, did you miss me?”

“Don't patronize me,” Riley said.

“Not patronizing, Love. S'nice to have someone that cares enough to miss ya,” Spike said, as he laid Riley out flat on his back, pressing kiss after kiss to the warm skin.

“Did you go see Buffy?”

“Way to ruin the mood.”

“Didn't ruin the mood for me. Just curious is all.”

“Yeah. She was out on patrol. She. . . She was talking to a vamp. Wanting to know if it was her. If she was the reason that all her blokes turn to other blokes.”

“She. . . She doesn't really think that does she?”

“Things are just a little confusing for her now.”

“Tell me about it,” Riley said grinding up into Spike.

“You just say the word and I stop. Won't do anything you're not comfortable with.”

“That right there shows me that you are a better man that I ever thought possible for a vampire.”

“Remind me later to explain to you some things about vampires.”

“Yes. Later,” Riley said, when he felt Spike's mouth sinking down over his hard shaft. “Definitely much later.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“So what are you guys up to today?” Xander asked as Dawn and Cordelia sat behind her desk, looking at the computer screen.

“Well, apparently Dawn has been taking a web development course at Sunnydale High and she and I are taking a look at our website.”

“Probably more exciting than anything we ever learned. At least what we learned from the teachers anyway,” he said.

“Tell me about it. I still remember when I asked Willow how to send my paper one time and she told me to hit deliver and when I hit what I thought was deliver, I deleted my entire paper. Good thing that wasn't all that important in the grand scheme of things.”

“She told me about that. Sorry but I thought that that was really hilarious.”

“Yeah well, it was equally hilarious when I put itching powder in your shorts.”

“Oh yeah and then Angel snuck into your apartment and put it in your braw.”

“But then I had to go shopping for new braws. What could possibly be more fun?”

“Yeah, not so much,” Xander said.

“Where are you going?”

“Downstairs where my real fun can be had.”

“Horndog,” Cordelia yelled after him.

**\---o(0)o---**

“Excuse me,” came a deep, husky voice.

“Can I help you?” Xander asked as he sat Cordelia's desk, looking through her email to see if there were any cases.

When he turned from the computer though, he had to hold back a gasp.

Standing there in the office was a cowboy. Or at least a very handsome man dressed in blue jeans and a plaid button down with the cowboy boots to go with it.

“Actually, I'm looking for Angel. He in?”

Xander's hyena wanted to flare up at this man asking about his lover but he had to remember, human in the room and a not-knowing human at that. He couldn't let his eyes turn in front of someone.

“Yeah. Have a seat. I'll be right back.”

“Name's Lindsey,” Lindsey said as Xander made his way quickly from the office, heading down the back stairs.

**\---o(0)o---**

“Is everything alright?” Angel asked, coming awake in an instant when Xander made his way into their bedroom.

“Yeah. Well, maybe not. Okay. There's this very cute guy upstairs. Sorry. Probably shouldn't have said that to you but he is and I can't lie. Okay. He's asking for you and my hyena wants to go nuts because this guy is a threat or at least my hyena perceives him as a threat and I wanted to growl at him and I had to run from the office. Oh and his name is Lindsey.”

Lindsey. Angel had to smile. Xander thought Lindsey was very cute? Angel knew what the young man saw. He was a very handsome man. But Xander didn't have anything to worry about and neither did his hyena. Angel loved them and Xander seemed to know that but the hyena was a little stubborn.

“Why are you smiling?” Xander asked.

“You think Lindsey's cute.”

“And that's funny why?”

“That's funny because. . . I don't really know why it's funny but it is.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Not sure really. I should be upset that you think he's cute and all I can see what you see.”

“You think he's cute too?”

“Yeah. Didn't think he'd come back in to town so I didn't ever think it was anything but a mute issue.”

“What was a mute issue? Were you and him together?”

“Well, we worked together a couple times but it was mostly a working relationship. We danced around each other, neither of us ever really got too close.”

“Did you. . . Did you want him?”

Xander could feel the growl in his chest.

“Xan, love. Don't ever think that I would leave you. I don't know why he's back but even if it were for personal reason, I wouldn't leave you for him.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Huh?”

“Even I can see that he is cuter than me.”

“He's not cuter than you. You're both sexy in your own ways.”

“You think he's sexy?” Xander said, laying back on the bed.

“I. . . Am I digging myself into a hole?”

“No. I don't think I could be really mad at you. Not for looking at him. I had to stop myself from gasping when I saw him walking into the inner office.”

“Yeah, he has that effect on people.”

“Get dressed and go talk to him,” Xander said.

“I can't just go up there like this?” Angel said, stepping out of the bed, completely naked.

“Do you want to be digging yourself into a hole?”

“You know I'm just kidding.”

“I know.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“Hey Angel. Thanks for seeing me,” Lindsey said when Angel sat down behind the desk.

“Really wasn't expecting to see you back in town anytime soon.”

“Yeah. About that. I didn't think I would be but for as long as I have been gone, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.”

“You're kidding, right?” Angel asked.

“Naw. Not really. I know you must have felt it before. With all that vampiric sensing, surely you could tell how aroused I was whenever you were around.”

Thinking back on it now, he should have noticed something. He should have let his senses take the lead but he hadn't wanted to. He hadn't wanted to let the cocky, pain-in-his-side lawyer to get closer to him.

But now he didn't know why. He'd let Xander get close. What was different about Xander that he got through the defenses but Lindsey couldn't?

“I thought you felt something too. Or might have at least,” Lindsey said.

“I did.”

“Then. . . “ Lindsey began, standing from his chair to make his way to the desk. “Why don't we go downstairs and you can send that little secretary of yours home.”

“Funny thing that,” Xander said, stepping into the office, eyes glowing as he moved up behind Angel.

“What the hell.”

“I'm not just some little secretary. So I would suggest that you step back, right now.”

“Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend ya but this doesn't have anything to do with you.”

“Yeah, it kinda does. See, Angel's mine,” Xander said, now stepping in front of Angel, getting up close and personal with Lindsey. “You might have feelings for him and I do get that but you really don't want to fuck with me.”

Angel couldn't help but inhale an unneeded breath as he watched Xander growl, showing his teeth as he grabbed Lindsey by the neck.

“I. . .”

“Don't talk,” Xander commanded.

“Xander?” Angel questioned as he watched his lover move in close to the ex-lawyer, sniffing at his neck.

“You know,” Xander began, his voice low and husky. “This boy might not make such a bad lover.”

“Boy? Who the hell are you calling boy?” Lindsey said and then choked slightly, having forgotten that Xander had a hand on his neck.

“Thought I told you not to talk?”

“Xander, what are you doing?”

“He's strong, Angelus. He'd be a good addition to the pack.”

“Pack?” Lindsey asked, thankful when the hand did not tighten again, instead it slipped away.

“Hyena spirit,” Xander said, his eyes dimming slightly.

“You have feelings for Angel. I see that. Know that you will never be able to take him from me.”

“I get that.”

“But I might be willing to share.”

“You do know that I am still sitting right here, don't you?”

“He is sitting right there, isn't he?” Xander said, looking at Lindsey, a lustful look in his eyes.

“Yeah, he is. Wanna give him a show?” Lindsey asked.

“C'mere Cowboy,” Xander said, grabbing the front of Lindsey's button down, pulling him close as their lips came together.

“What the hell Xander?”

“Cordelia, you're fired. Get the hell out,” Angel said, not taking his eyes off of the two dark haired beauties in front of him.

“Whatever. You couldn't keep this place going without me but I am taking the day off. I'll put out the closed sign.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“Surely she's given up on finding the key by now,” Xander said as he crossed his and Angel's bedroom.

“Not likely. Think about it. If you were a hell god and needed a key to destroy the world. Would you quit looking for your key?”

“Guess you're right about that one.”

“You know those are my shorts, right?” Angel said as Xander pulled the silk boxers up his legs.

“Drives you wild, doesn't it?” Xander said, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed his jeans off the floor.

“Trying to distract me?” Angel said, sliding up behind his lover.

“GUYS! Come on. Giles said he wanted us to get there soon,” Dawn said, screaming through their bedroom door.

“I don't get why he wants us to bring her back to Sunnydale,” Xander said, whispering as for her not to hear.

“I know what you mean. He didn't say much on the phone but he said that he might have a plan as to take care of things.”

“Well, let's get going then.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“The power of the key lies in the blood. Stop the blood and the power is lost.”

“But what does that mean, Giles? We would have to kill Dawn?”

“There is another option,” Giles said, looking to Angel.

It was then that Angel knew why he had been asked to bring Dawn back to Sunnydale.

“No way! You are talking about her being turned. She. . . She's only a child,” Buffy said, hysterical.

“But it could be the only way to stop Glory from coming for her.”

“NO! I don't even want to hear this anymore. I have put up with some very crazy shit lately but this is crazier than crazy. You of all people, Giles. How can you even be considering this?”

“Buffy,” Dawn said, touching her sister's hand. “I don't want to die.”

“See! Right there. She doesn't want to die. Case closed.”

“No Buffy. I don't want to die but if my becoming a vampire can stop countless others from dying, it would be worth the price.”

“Dawn. . . “ Buffy said, tears coming to her eyes. “Do you. . . Do you even know what you are saying? Do you have any idea what it means to become a vampire?”

“I. . . I see what Angel and Xander have. I see a love that will last forever. I know what they have is probably not a typical thing but I also see Riley and Spike too. Things don't seem all that bad as a vampire as long as you have someone who loves you.”

“She's got a point there, Slayer. Being a vampire isn't all that bad if you have family around you.”

“But Dawn. I. . . You would be. . . You. . .”

“I know more than you might think, Buffy and like I said, if it saves others, I would like to do this.”

“You are so much stronger than I ever gave you credit for,” Buffy said, running her fingers through Dawn's hair. “So much more brave than I could ever hope to be.”

“That's bull and you know it,” Dawn said, hugging her tight. “So when do we do this?”

“Well, who do you want to do this?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, you have Angel and Spike to choose from. Who do you want to be your sire?”

“Oh god. I. . . I'm sorry but I need a little air,” Buffy said, running for the back door of the magic shop.

She couldn't control herself as she dropped to her knees, releasing the contents of her dinner onto the cold concrete. It was like finding her mother, dead on the couch, all over again.

“You know, it's not so bad, being a vampire.”

“Don't the vamps in this town know better than to sneak up on the slayer?” she said, her hand instinctively going to the stake in her back pocket, turning to face the new voice as she did so.

“There's no need for the stake, Buffy.”

“How do you. . .? Do I know you?”

“No but I know of you.”

“Okay, you have a sexy southern drawl and dress kind of like a cowboy. Let me guess, you're Lindsey,” Buffy said, hopping up to sit on the pallets that seemed to never move from the back alley.

“Oh I'm flattered. You know about me,” he said, sitting next to her on the pallet. “But I'm not a vampire. At least, not yet.”

“So Xander has two boyfriends?” Buffy asked.

“Jealous?”

“Wow. Definitely know how to hit a girl when she's down.”

“I'm just messin' with ya, Slayer. I was hesitant to come into their relationship in the beginning. I didn't want to take away from either of them.”

“How does that work? Three people in one relationship.”

“It's not easy at times. That's for sure,” he said. “We don't argue much but I have had one hell of time convincing Xander's hyena that I am loyal to the pack and want to be family.”

“Yeah, she wanted to rip my throat out at first sight when I was there a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, she was like that with me too at first but well, I had things a little bit different than a normal outsider might encounter.”

“How so?”

“Well, I had the ability to submit in a rather sexual way. Normal person, yeah not so much. It was the submission that showed her I was sincerely wishing to be part of the pack and to be his and Angel's mate.”

“You know, when you think about all of this, it's actually really interesting. I don't know how Giles isn't having a field day with all of this. I can just hear him. Cultural dynamics and power struggles and musty old books and journals and such.”

“You know, that's not a bad impression,” Xander said, walking out the back door.

“Hello Darlin',” Lindsey said.

“Nice to see you,” Xander said, smiling.

“It's been a long time. You're just as lovely as you used to be,” Lindsey sang as Xander slid between his legs, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Wow. Boy can you sing,” she said, smiling. “Now I am jealous. A sexy singing cowboy.”

“Yeah, I don't know how I got to be so lucky. A handsome vampire and a handsome cowboy.”

“We're the lucky ones, Xander,” Lindsey said.

“Oh mushy mushy. You three are still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship obviously. Hope it never ends,” she said, smiling. “So have they come up with a decision?”

“Yeah. She wants Spike to do it.”

“Really?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah. They have a closer bond than her and Angel. Yeah she has been hanging with Angel a lot lately but she's known Spike for a lot longer.”

“I guess it makes sense. Well, I'm gonna head back in and give you guys some alone time. Later boys. Don't make a mess or get arrested.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“What're you doing here?” Xander asked as he nuzzled into Lindsey's side, pressing kisses to his lover's neck.

“I got Cordelia to watch the office and I came down. I. . . Buffy says that we're still in the honeymoon phase and I guess she's right about that but I don't like being away from the two of you.”

“I know what you mean. We missed you too. Angel's gonna be excited to see you too. Don't be surprised if he takes you to either his apartment or his mansion here in town and does evil vampire things to you.”

“As long as I'm naked, that sounds pretty good to me.”

“I'd keep you naked if I could, boy,” Angel whispered into Lindsey's ear, making both of them jump slightly.

“Would you keep us both naked?” Xander asked.

“And tied to your bed?” Lindsey added.

“My beautiful boys. Always so willing to do anything to make me happy.”

“So, I heard you had a mansion in this fun as can be little town,” Lindsey said.

**\---o(0)o---**

“You think that just because you got rid of my key, that I am just going to be on my marry little way?” Glory asked as she back handed Buffy across the room. “No! Not now.”

“What the. . .” Buffy started. “Ben? What are you doing here?”

“Is she serious?” Angel asked, looking to his left to Xander.

“They don't see it,” Xander said, tossing his sword to Angel. “They don't see the transition.”

“Angel, what are you doing?” Buffy asked when Angel started on the man standing there in a dress.

“You don't see it because there is some sort of spell at work, Buffy but this is Glory. Ben is Glory,” Angel said, making to move away from her.

“You must be wrong, Angel. This is Ben. He helped Mom when she was in the hospital,” she said.

“He. . . What do you mean?”

“He was her nurse,” Buffy said.

“BUFFY!” Dawn screamed as Ben began to shake.

“Not this time,” Angel said, grabbing Ben by the neck, twisting quickly, the man's broken body falling to the floor.

“Angel, what have you done?” Buffy asked.

“Get over it.”

“How can I get over it? You killed a human,” she said.

“Does that look like a human to you?” Angel asked, looking down to see Glory now lying on the ground, neck broken.

“I. . . I don't understand.”

“Come on, Sweety. We'll explain it to you later on,” Xander said, taking her by the hand as Angel moved to the wall where Glory had chained his newest grand-childer.

“We never saw it,” Dawn said.

“It must be a demon thing. Humans don't see the transition but we as demons are able to see it.”

“Let's get out of here,” Angel said, helping her to her feet.

**\---o(0)o---**

“Are you guys alright?” Angel asked the others as they walked out of the construction yard to see Spike helping Giles into the passenger seat of Angel's car, blood running down the watcher's leg.

“She didn't get us too badly,” Willow said, pressing a bandage to Tara's head.

“Speak for yourself,” Tara said.

“Is she taken care of?” Giles asked, hissing when he turned his leg even in the slightest..

“Quite dead,” Angel said.

“What's wrong with Buffy?”

“She's a little out of it considering that Ben is Glory and Glory is Ben.”

“What?” Giles said, shocked.

“Yeah. Listen, it's a demon thing. Let's just leave it at that.”

“Fine but we must talk of this later,” Giles said. “Now let's all go to the hospital so that everyone can be taken care of.”

“Giles, if it's alright, Dawn, Angel and I are just going to head back to the mansion.”

“Actually, Xan, can I go with Buffy?” Dawn asked.

“Sure,” Xander said, smiling.

“So, Angel and I going to go back to the mansion.”

“Okay. Spike, are you going to drive us to the hospital?”

“Willow, can you drive them? I should go unchain Riley.”

“Yeah. I can drive. . . Wait? What?”

“I chained him to the bed. I didn't want him getting hurt.”

“Well, I know that you did it for the right reason but you do know that he might not see it that way, right?”

“Yeah but I'll make it up to him and all will be right in the world.”

**\---o(0)o---**

“Kinda reminiscent of graduation night,” Xander said as the two walked towards the mansion.

“How so?”

“After the big battle, you walking off into the night.”

“But things are different now,” he said.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Now, I have you,” he said, pulling his love close.

“And I have you.”

“And we should probably get back to the mansion and unchain Lindsey.”

**THE END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely AU in that I have really messed with the timeline. The timeline is accelerated to make things work a little bit better. I tried to use canon events as well. Dawn being turned to keep her from being used as the key was actually an idea I found on the Buffy World forums as another possible way of stopping Glory that didn't involve Buffy dying.
> 
> I will edit this to include a link as soon as I find it again.


End file.
